Brothers Conflict: Fin Del Conflicto
by KoharuChann
Summary: Serie de Historias que en cada capitulo mostraran Un relato distinto y Una historia de amor diferente Protagonizada por un hermano distinto...Bueno el summary es Horrible, pero es bueno 3 Es Lemon (Algunos soft lemon)
1. Angel

Masaomi POV.

Soy Masaomi, el 1º Hermano de la Familia Asahina, y Por lo tanto, el Mayor. Soy Pediatra y constituyo la figura paterna dentro de la familia.

Tras 2 años de la llegada de Ema ella ha decidido permanecer sola, pues en su corazón solo podríamos estar nosotros, como hermanos. Después de un tiempo y para evitar la tensión generada por este conflicto, Y ya que se acercaba el fin de Año, decidimos irnos de viaje. Pero no uno cualquiera, un viaje hacia un Lugar lejano, Hacia el Caribe.

El viaje en Avión fue tranquilo, Wataru viajo a mi Lado, todos lucíamos Tristes, Supongo que todavía no asimilábamos que Ema estaba totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance, Incluyendo el mío. La verdad nunca me importo la diferencia de edad, ella logro robarme el corazón, que ahora está hecho trizas, Mi único deseo para este año es….volver a amar a alguien más, amar con todo el fervor que me sea posible, Amar hasta que duela, Amar con todo mi ser.

Nos tocó bajarnos del Avión, mientras que Wataru Quería jugar con su hermana mayor lo demás lo miraban con recelo, supongo que era por envidia, pues era el único que podría permanecer tranquilamente al lado de Ema.

Nos hospedamos en un hotel de lujo, ya era de noche, así que todos fuimos a dormir a nuestros cuartos. Excepto yo, necesitaba un respiro, así que fui a las playas cercanas del lugar, Vi muchos niños jugando, gente bailando, era todo muy alegre. Me senté en la playa un rato con un Jugo que me dieron a la salida del hotel, que me tomo un par de horas darme cuenta que era alcohol, para entonces ya no respondía por mis actos; Estaba dormitando cuando veo por la Orilla del mar a una mujer de unos 25 años, de cabellos Rojizos, Rizados y desordenados, estaba jugando con unos niños del lugar, ella corría de un lado a otro, pero permaneciendo en la orilla del mar, La admire por mucho tiempo, hasta que me quede dormido.

Desperté y eran las 3 de la mañana, así que me dirigí a mi cuarto y dormí el tiempo que me quedaba. Ya al día siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar, excepto Ema. Subí a su habitación para ver que sucedía, estaba en cama, le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Masaomi: (Tomándole la frente) bueno, no tienes fiebre…-

Ema: Si, pero me duele mucho la cabeza-

Masaomi: Ah, no te preocupes, iré por unos analgésicos-

Ema: No, espera, quédate un rato conmigo, Tu eres como un padre para mí, que te quedaras a mi lado me tranquilizaría más que un analgésico-

Masaomi: E-está bien- sonrojado.

Porque? Porque de todas tenía que ser Ella!, me duele que me vea como un padre y no como un hombre que soy , pero ya es hora de olvidarla, además de algún modo me enterneció que me viera Así, además si hicimos este viaje fue para acercarnos todos.

Revise unos documentos que me traje del trabajo y jugué un poco con wataru, quien estaba algo ansioso por pasar el año nuevo aquí.

Pronto anocheció y salimos todos a celebrar, había gente bailando y cantando en todas partes, todos estaban rebosantes de alegría, por supuesto que Tsubaki Hizo algunas travesuras, apenas salimos ya se embriago y Gritaba su amor a los 4 vientos a cualquier mujer que pasará.

Había música al aire libre y estábamos ansiosos pues pronto habrían unos fuegos artificiales y posteriormente una lluvia de cometas, donde todos deberían pedir sus deseos.

Pronto empezó la cuenta regresiva, para el año nuevo, y una vez finalizada empezaron los fuegos artificiales, wataru me pidió que lo cargara para poder verlos mejor, y no me pude negar, el seguía siendo mi niño.

Acto seguido, una vez terminados los fuegos artificiales se dio un aviso de que en una hora más aparecería en el cielo la lluvia de cometas. Por alguna razón todos se fueron por su camino, excepto yo, que todavía no sabía dónde dirigirme, de este modo, termine yéndome al mismo sector de la playa al que había ido ayer. Solo que ahora estoy sobrio, a pesar de que dijeron que faltaba una hora para que empezara la lluvia de cometas, esta empezó antes, donde no desaproveche la oportunidad de pedir Mi deseo.

"Solo deseo que pueda encontrar a alguien, alguien a quien pueda amar con todo mi ser".

El hecho de pensar en mi deseo me lleno de Paz, Sobre todo al ver que aquella mujer que vi en mi visión el día de Ayer era real, estaba haciendo lo mismo que ayer, jugaba con niños, corría y saltaba de un lado a otro. Me pellizque solo para asegurarme de que era verdad, pronto Ukyo me llamo diciendo que ya era muy tarde y que nos debíamos ir.

Masaomi: Ok, vámonos, espera…Donde está Wataru?- dije preocupado-

Ukyo: Qué? No está contigo?- Dijo Ukyo

Masaomi: No, ustedes se fueron muy rápido, yo me fui a otra parte-

Ukyo: Demonios vamos a buscarlo.

Lo buscamos hasta muy tarde, Hasta que vi que corría a mis brazos.

Masaomi: Wataru, DONDE ESTABAS! Estábamos todos preocupados por ti- dije nervioso

X: No se preocupe, estaba conmigo, se encontraba perdido y estuvimos jugando un Rato.

Masaomi: Oh…Gracias – Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que era la mujer de mi visión el día de Ayer, ahora puedo dar fe de que es real.

X: en serio, se encuentra bien, ya comió un par de caramelos y Ahora debiera ser su Hora de dormir- Termino la frase y se agacho para tocarle la nariz a wataru.

X: Cuidate Mucho wataru, No te vuelvas a perder esta bien?

Wataru: esta bien, Adios!

X: Adios!

No podía creerlo, Wataru estuvo todo este tiempo con ella, de verdad que ella debería ser un Ángel…Me gustaría conocerla más.

**Reader POV (Tu).**

Ya ha pasado 3 Años de la muerte de tu amado, El falleció en un trágico accidente de Auto, el Iba conduciendo hacia el hospital, pues por fin habías quedado embarazada, querían que el doctor les diera mas detalles de la situación, pero un conductor ebrio los impacto, dejando el Auto hecho trizas, Quitándole la vida a tu amado, y junto la suya, la vida de tu bebe.

Te Has recuperado, lentamente, pero Lograste salir adelante, Ya conseguiste Tu estudio de baile, Pues eres Bailarina, Conseguiste Ingresos suficientes Gracias a tus otros multipless trabajos para ayudar a niños con enfermedades, y mejorar mucho la situación infantil de la zona. Gracias a ello todos los niños del sector Te conocen, y te llamaban "Vairua", todavía no sabes porque, Te trataron de explicar que en una lengua de las tribus de ahí se le daba el significado de "Voluntad espiritual", por lo cual todos te veían como un Ángel, mientras que otros simplemente te llamaban Ángela, por esta misma variación.

La noche de Año nuevo te quedaste con unos niños Jugando, hasta que empezó la cuenta Regresiva y todos atentos colaboraron en el conteo, Posteriormente Aparecieron los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, e inesperadamente un rato más tarde apareció la Lluvia de cometas, en el que pediste tu deseo.

Pronto viste que Había un niño perdido, para que no le pasará nada lo trajiste a tu lado, Le preguntaste su nombre…Se Llamaba Wataru, venia de muy lejos, y estaba asustado, pues no encontraba a ninguno de sus hermanos.

Tu: Tranquilo, solo dime el nombre de uno de tus Hermanos está bien?

Wataru: Masaomi.

Tu: Tranquilo mi pequeño, esperaremos a que el venga por ti, Por mientras ve a Jugar un Rato con los niños de allá, Son todos como de tu edad, y cuando tengas Hambre me dices para que te de un caramelo bien?

Wataru: Bien!

Jugó por mucho tiempo, hasta que diviso a Un hombre bastante mayor, como de 30 años, Te preocupaste, pero al ver que wataru corría a sus brazos se te fue toda inquietud, Y fuiste a hablar con el. El era Masaomi, el hermano mayor de wataru; Lo tranquilizaste haciéndole saber que estuvo jugando, que comió bien, y que ahora debía irse a dormir, Te despediste de wataru y te marchaste.

Al día siguiente Coincidiste en un restaurant de Ahí con Wataru, quien al verte se fue Corriendo a Abrazarte, llamándote "Angela"!, sus hermanos quedaron atónitos al ver que su hermano pequeño corría a los brazos de una mujer Adulta, desconocida y Hermosa.

Tu: Hola Wataru, ¿Cómo has estado?

Wataru: Muy bien, Ven!, te quiero presentar a el resto de mis hermanos- Lo dijo mientras que te jalaba del brazo-

Tu: Esta bien…espera, "Resto de tus Hermanos"?

Wataru: Si, somos 14, 13 hombres y mi hermanita-

Tu: Wow…ok!

Y te presento ante todos como Angela, Mientras que wataru relataba lo que pasó Ayer.

Kaname: Con una belleza como Tú no lo culpo por haberse perdido- los hermanos estallan en risas-

Masaomi: Déjala, ella nos ha hecho un gran favor. Le gustaría comer con nosotros?-

Tu: Me encantaría, pero yo he venido a trabajar aquí, Necesito reunir fondos para una fundación que puede que desaparezca-

Masaomi: Oh…ya veo, -

Tu: Pero no se preocupen, díganme ya los atendieron?

Ukyo: No, acabamos de llegar-

Tu: en ese caso, esperen, que me cambiare y enseguida los atenderé yo personalmente.

Y te cambiaste Muy rápido y les fuiste a tomar la Orden, presentándote con tu nombre Real, Así que supieron que Angela era solo un Apodo que te pusieron los niños del Sector.

Les trajiste sus platos y agradecieron por el servicio, mientras que todos salían masaomi te espero para darte tu propina.

Masaomi: ten esto-

Tu: que es?

Masaomi: Tu Propina, espero te sirva-

Tu: no tenias que molestarte- Abres el sobre- Esto…esto es mucho dinero-

Masaomi: Si, espero te sirva para la fundación-

Tu: (A punto de Llorar) Muchas Gracias, Me has ayudado Bastante-

Masaomi: No, tu nos ayudaste mucho, de hecho…perdón por el atrevimiento pero… (Sonrojándose) Te Gustaría salir conmigo esta Noche?-

Tu: (Anonadada) Eh…Si, nos vemos esta noche-

Masaomi: Perfecto, Adiós!

Tu:…Adiós.

Y Así fue como te Arreglaste Divinamente, Ocupaste un Vestido Negro que acentuaba tus curvas, te Alisaste el cabello, y ocupaste un collar y unos aretes que hacían juego. Saliste de tu hogar y viste a Masaomi esperándote afuera, el cual quedo atónito al verte vestida Así, ya que no se asemejaba en nada a la ropa que usas normalmente. Le preguntaste de qué modo supo tu dirección, y el dijo que se la pregunto a un tipo que también trabajaba en el Restaurant.

Y así llegaron a un Restaurant Lujoso, donde charlaron durante bastante tiempo, y donde le contaste tu historia sin querer, pero el de algún modo supo consolarte.

Masaomi: Pero su muerte no fue en vano, pues te inspiro para buenas acciones, y Tengo la certeza de que murió feliz-

Tu: Porque lo dices?

Masaomi: A tu lado Cualquier hombre Seria feliz-

Tu: (Sonrojándote) Lo dices enserio?- preguntaste tímidamente-

Masaomi: Muy enserio…de hecho, déjame confesarte algo.

Tu: está bien-

Masaomi: Antes de venir aquí, yo estaba con el corazón roto, pues la mujer que yo quería me rechazo rotundamente (no solo a él sino a sus hermanos), y quise hacer este viaje junto a ellos para unirnos como familia y de algún modo olvidarme de esto. Fue entonces en la noche de año nuevo donde pedí un deseo, Y mi deseo fue que conozca a alguien a quien pueda amar, Y ese día te conocí a ti- Agacha la mirada mientras se sonroja muy fuertemente-

Tu: Yo también Pedí un deseo ese día, pedí ser Feliz Junto a alguien más…pedí volver a enamorarme- Y fue entonces cuando te conocí-

Masaomi: Y entonces…que hacemos?- pregunto curioso-

Tu: Ven, te mostrare algo-

Y lo llevaste a la playa, comenzaron a jugar como si fueran niños, hasta que se cansaron, pronto se sentaron a la orilla del mar, sintiendo su brisa, mientras él estaba maravillado por la mezcla de aromas, entre la fresca brisa del mar y la dulzura de tu fragancia.

Masaomi: Sabes? Antes de conocernos te vi jugando con unos niños, sin embargo, estaba algo mareado...-

Tu: tomaste alcohol cierto?- dijiste muy directamente

Masaomi: bueno….pensé que era jugo, en fin, Y te vi, y luego reaccione y no supe si estaba soñando o si era verdad-

Tu: bueno, supongo que tomare eso como un Cumplido-

Masaomi: Y lo es, la verdad no se qué pensar, supongo que de algún modo eres la chica de mis sueños-

Tu: Detente, me sonrojas – dijiste entre risas, pero si estabas sonrojada-

Masaomi: Escúchame, sé que es muy pronto y que quizás no nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero por favor…déjame amarte-

Tu: No sé qué decir…la verdad que no me sentía así desde hace mucho, Y puede que esto sea el principio de Algo hermoso, pero…no nos estaremos precipitando?-

Masaomi: Si estamos los dos juntos, nada será lo suficientemente Precipitado-Te toma de las manos suavemente- Te lo ruego, Déjame Amarte-

Tu: Yo no soy quien para privarte del derecho de amar, Pero de algo tan hermoso no veo que pueda suceder algo fatal-lo miras directo a los Ojos- Si digo que si, que sucedería después?-

Masaomi: Si dices que si, prometo no alejarme nunca de ti, me encargare de que nada te falte, Y te daré todo de mi-

Tu: Entonces no me queda más remedio que aceptar- Y le diste Un dulce beso, fue tan rápido que para el llego a ser algo sorpresivo-

Masaomi: (deteniendo el beso) No quiero preocuparte, Quiero que sepas que yo te respeto-

Tu: Eres tan adorable…pero es una lástima que la que no te respete sea yo- Y los tiraste a un prado que había ahí, se besaron durante mucho tiempo y solo se separaron para poder respirar.

Pronto subió la temperatura de la situación, tú te sacaste el vestido quedando solo en ropa interior, mientras que el tenia su camisa abierta nada más, pero tú te encargaste de quitársela, pusiste tus manos en su torso para atraerlo hacia ti. Siguieron los besos hasta que el comenzó a bajar por tu cuello, el desabrocho tu brasier, para después acariciar tus pechos con su boca, delicada y suavemente. Tu corazón latia cada vez más rápido, y el contacto que había entre su cuerpo y el tuyo te llenaba de una infinidad de sensaciones que ni siquiera sabias que existían. Le robaste un beso y haciendo el mismo trayecto que el llegaste a sus pantalones, que para la ocasión solo te resultaban un estorbo.

Continuando, se los arrebataste y sentiste el nerviosismo en el, para lo cual tuviste que tranquilizarlo con una frase que resonaría en su cabeza.

"No te preocupes, esto no te va a doler" le dijiste, lo que extrañamente funcionó, mientras tu saboreabas aquella zona de tu acompañante, el solo podía decir tu nombre mientras que con una mano acariciaba tu cabeza, pronto el se poso encima de ti, y te quito tus bragas, y sin previo aviso entro dentro tuyo, no pudiste callar tus gritos pero eso sirvió para motivarlo más y más, hasta llegar al clímax de este mágico momento, Pronto el cayo a tu Lado y cerró los Ojos por unos segundos.

Tu: (nerviosa y agitada) Q-que pasa? Estas bien?

Masaomi: Si…de Maravilla, Solo que no puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder-

Tu: Porque Lo dices?...- dijiste algo Apenada-

Masaomi: No, Simplemente fue maravilloso-

Tu: La verdad yo creo lo mismo, pero ahora que pasara?-

Masaomi: (Pensando) Vente conmigo a Japón, Formemos una familia, Vivamos Juntos y no nos separemos nunca el uno del otro-

Tu: Masaomi, Te Amo, pero mi vida esta acá, aquí están mis niños, ellos necesitan mi ayuda. Aquí están mis sueños, aquí tengo lo que me hace feliz…Y si tu te quedarás Aquí?

Masaomi: Lo siento, pero yo soy pediatra, mis niños también me necesitan allá, además que soy como el padre de la familia pues soy el mayor de mis Hermanos.

Tu: Nuestros mundos están creados para estar separados, Te Amo y Perdóname, pero te estoy haciendo un favor al estar Lejos de Ti- Te paras te alejas rápidamente, para que Así no pueda ver tus Lagrimas-

Masaomi: Espera!...yo…- Ya te habías Ido-

Pasaron meses tu volviste a tu trabajo de mesera y de hacerte cargo de tu estudio, mientras que el proseguía con su trabajo de pediatra, No Había día en el que uno no pensara en el Otro. Pero Llego el momento en que se tuvieron que Juntar, pues sus hermanos habían Organizado un viaje, en el cual masaomi no tuvo participación en ningún detalle y donde solo colaboro con su presencia al viajar. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el lugar donde viajo fue el mismo de la vez anterior.

Masaomi: Chicos, este es el mismo lugar al que habíamos viajado …-

Ema: Lo sabemos todos, yo andaba paseando aquella noche cuando vi la discusión que tuviste con Ángela en la playa, Y desde que volvimos te notamos diferente. Y esto no puede seguir Asi, Tú La amas, Vuelve por ella.

Masaomi: Chicos…no sé cómo agradecérselos- Y abrazo a todos sus hermanos con los ojos algo llorosos-

Ukyo: No pierdas Tiempo, CORRE!

Y Así fue como Masaomi corrió hasta el restaurant donde ella trabajaba, hasta su estudio y así hacia otros Lugares, pero no la encontró, hasta que cuando estaba completamente resignado vió una figura Femenina, que se asemejaba a la de un Angel con un aura triste salir de Una Iglesia que había por ahí.

Masaomi: Espera!

Tu: Ah? Masaomi?- Tus Ojos se cristalizaron mientras que completamente decidida saliste corriendo a sus brazos y se juntaron en un apasionado beso-

Masaomi: No sabes cuánto espere por este momento- dijo con los ojos cristalizados, tratando de contener las lagrimas-

Tu: Llore por cada día que no te veía- Tu voz se torno frágil y delicada-

Masaomi: Solo deseaba poder estar a tu Lado una vez más

Tu: Prometeme que Jamas nos separaremos- Decias entre lagrimas-

Masaomi:Te lo prometo, pero no te alejes de mi

Tu: Jamás Cometeria ese Error Otra vez.

Masaomi: Ven conmigo a Japón

Tu: Gracias a tu ayuda y a la de mis amigos ya la fundación está a salvo, No habrá Inconveniente alguno.

Masaomi: No sabes cuánto Te Amo

Tu: Yo Tambien te amo.

Y Así entre Llanto y lágrimas te juntaste con él, Abandonando todo lo que era tu mundo, pero para empezar al lado de él uno mejor, Te despediste de tu familia, de tus amigos y de tus niños, quienes ya estaban en buenas manos.

Pasaron unos 2 meses hasta que Recibiste una noticia que Lleno a todos de felicidad.

Tu: Masaomi, Escuchame, tengo algo importante que decir-

Masaomi: Que pasa amor? Sucede algo malo?

Tu: Estoy embarazada, Vas a ser papá!

Masaomi: Espera…tendré un hijo, Por dios…TENDRE UN HIJO!- dijo gritando-

Salió del cuarto y Fue a ver a sus hermanos donde exclamo la noticia mientras Te cargaba en sus brazos y te Besaba.

Kaname: Asi que pronto seremos tios? Que increíble no?

Ukyo: Si, todo pasó muy rápido.

Wataru: A que se refieren con que seremos tios?

Tsubaki: Ya lo verás pequeño, ya lo verás-

Fin.


	2. Justicia

**Ukyo POV.**

Soy Ukyo, el 2º Hermano de la Familia Asahina, Soy Abogado y Ya estoy completamente acostumbrado al medio en el que me desempeño.

Pero me complico la existencia cuando me Explicaron sobre un Caso que del que tenía que hacerme cargo…Según Los Informes, Una Mujer de aproximadamente 24 años permaneció secuestrada desde los 9 años, Su Madre, una famosa empresaria Investigo todos estos años su desaparición, pero no había rastro alguno que explicara qué fue exactamente lo que vivió durante ese periodo de tiempo. Las otras mujeres que estuvieron con ella explican que fueron víctimas de Una Red de trata de blancas, Donde Vivian expuestas a Abusos sexuales, maltratos físicos y trabajos forzados, Donde las condiciones en que Vivian Incluían el enfrentarse a bajas temperaturas todos los días, y a no dormir durante Semanas.

También mencionaban que Aquella chica que fue secuestrada de muy Joven, que jamás emitía palabra alguna, Y que Nunca pudieron escuchar su voz. Que si bien ella también trabajaba junto a ellas habían días en que no la veían y Que su "Jefe" la Encerraba en Un Lugar Aparte, donde solo el tenia Acceso.

Paso el Tiempo Y En efecto, Gane el caso, pero Los culpables no Obtuvieron un castigo suficientemente duro, y Ella nunca contribuyo con ninguna Información relevante para el caso, Ni siquiera podía hablar, Ya por un tema de curiosidad la visito de vez en cuando…¿Qué Habrá vivido Aquella Mujer que la Obligo a Callarse para siempre?

Fui a verla una vez más, puesto que no todas las cartas se han puesto sobre la mesa…Si logro que ella me diga la verdad de Lo que sucedió durante aquel periodo de tiempo, sé que puedo Abrir el caso otra vez, Y hacer que los culpables obtengan su merecido….pero todo depende de la colaboración de Ella.

(Llegando al Hogar de la Victima)

Ukyo: Disculpen- tocando la puerta- Hay alguien aquí? – Aparece repentinamente Charles, el Mayordomo.

Charles: Bienvenido, Nuestra Señora lo está esperando- Informa el mayordomo mientras hace una reverencia.

Ukyo: Perfecto, Muchas gracias.

Charles me condujo hacia un salón amplio y lujoso, donde la Madre de la victima me informaba de la situación, Su Hija no ha salido de su cuarto durante 2 días y no ha comido nada en una semana, trataron de ver que le sucedía, pero ella no ha dicho palabra alguna. A pesar de todas estas complicaciones, Ella menciono algo curioso…Según su madre, Solo la escucho hablar para pedir que yo viniera, Textualmente dijo:"Volveré a comer solamente cuando lo vuelva a ver". Me sorprendió su requerimiento, Según me había previsto su sicóloga, podría efectuar ciertas actitudes de cercanía hacia mí, pues soy el hombre más cercano que ella tiene, además de el único que no le ha hecho daño…Por supuesto tiene a Charles, pero el solo es un Mayordomo, además que ella le tiene miedo.

Fui a verla, y vi como sus Ojos se cristalizaban, como si le quitarán un peso de Encima.

**Reader POV (Tu).**

16 Años…ya se cumplieron hace algunos días, 16 años desde que te secuestraron, Un recuerdo doloroso te decía Tu sicóloga…Como espera ella que lo catalogue como un "Recuerdo doloroso" siendo que ha sido un Momento tan reciente? No es una herida que pueda cicatrizar tan fácilmente, Repetías una y Otra vez en tu subconsciente. Dando vueltas en tu habitación, No querías Alimento, pues frente a algo tan producido le sentías un sabor toxico, Tampoco querías hablar. Permaneciste secuestrada durante pésimas condiciones. Donde tuviste que acostumbrarte a sentir unas manos asquerosas y repugnantes tocar hasta la última parte de tu cuerpo. Donde si decías o expresabas algo te sometían a brutales golpizas, No podías moverte después de ellas, Te Brindaban Torturas casi todos los días, para luego volver a sentir aquellas manos que te llenaban de una sensación de asco que te inundaba. Callaste, durante 16 años todos los pensamientos que tu mente pudo aguantar en aquel entonces. No Hablabas pues sentías que si decías algo otra vez te someterían Otra vez a aquel sufrimiento.

Tu madre luchó para poder estar contigo durante todo este tiempo, La querías, pero no podías Llamarla madre, pues si bien sabias que ella te dio la vida, después de todas tus vivencias ya no podías sentir alguna cercanía con alguien. Excepto con Él. Ukyo Asahina, Fue el único Hombre que Jamás ha intentado propasarse contigo, jamás han tenido algún contacto físico, además que te solía brindar de vez en cuando miradas que contenían dulzura, algo que no pensaste que se podría traspasar a través de la mirada.

Si bien nunca tuvieron contacto Físico, recuerdas perfectamente uno de los días del juicio donde por accidente se rozaron sus manos, No pudiste evitar sonrojarte, sentiste algo distinto…Por que cuando él te tocó por accidente la mano sentiste una sensación tan Suave y Cálida? Porque se sentía tan diferente cuando él te tocó que cuando otros lo hicieron? Porque tu corazón palpitaba tan fuerte al momento en que sucedió aquel contacto?

Tu mente se llenaba de preguntas e Interrogantes, pero tú no eras capaz de darles respuesta, Pero tenias una certeza Clara…Deseabas verlo cuanto antes, o Mejor aún, Verlo todos los días.

Fue en aquellos momentos en que te encontrabas meditando que viste como alguien atravesó tu puerta y prendió una luz, Cuando lograste divisar quien era, una gran felicidad se apodero de ti, casi que llegaste al punto de derramar un par de lagrimas. Te levantaste y te enderezaste y lo miraste con duda, deseabas correr y abrazarlo pero sentiste que alguien más estaba ahí…que ustedes 2 no estaban completamente solos.

Era Charles, quien les había traído un par de bocadillos, pero Reaccionaste de un modo completamente violento, le tiraste todo lo que tenias a tu alcance, haciendo que charles se cayera junto con los bocadillos que traía, Ukyo pudo ver el pavor y el pánico que se mostraba en tu mirada, sin embargo reaccionó como si fueras una niña malcriada, pero siendo el entonces un padre cariñoso y delicado, que enseña a base de la suavidad y de las palabras dulces.

"Tranquila, Yo estoy contigo" Fueron sus palabras, no pudiste olvidarlas, te tomo de la muñeca suavemente, casi siendo solo un roce, para que luego te estrechara fuertemente entre sus brazos. Olvidaste por completo lo que sucedía a tu alrededor, dejaste caer unas cuantas lagrimas mientras seguías en una especie de trance…Alguien te estaba mostrando afecto, Y ese alguien era Él.

Charles ya se había retirado del cuarto y dejado los bocadillos encima de una mesa pequeña que había por ahí. Tú estabas con una sensación extraña que recorría tu estomago, pero que te gustaba, te daba alegría, y tu corazón palpitaba, Aunque fuera algo doloroso, tu creías que era algo así como un dolor bueno.

Pronto el se separo de ti y te pregunto si te encontrabas bien, a lo cual solo pudiste esbozar una sonrisa leve pero hermosa, el quedo impresionado ante tal cambio, te sirvió un poco de Té al cual aceptaste con gusto, pero como era de esperarse, sin decir palabra alguna.

El te explico la situación, de que él podía hacer justicia, pero que necesitaba de tu colaboración…Como decirle que no a él? Solo hay un inconveniente, tenias que hablar por ti misma, con el solo hecho de pensar en abrir tu boca te acuerdas de aquellas torturas a las que de algún modo te llegaste a acostumbrar, No querías volver a sentirlo otra vez, así que mirando hacia el suelo, donde tu cabello te cubría el rostro comenzaste a meditar sobre qué hacer, un nudo se formo en tu garganta y no podías manejar una jaqueca que cada vez era más fuerte.

Ukyo: No te quiero forzar pero por favor cuando puedas ayudarme en esto llámame, espero puedas hacerlo pronto…yo estaré- Lo tomaste de la mano-

Tu: No…Espera…Yo…-Perdiste el control comenzaste a marearte, pero luchaste para poder hablar con el-

Ukyo: (Sujetándote por la espalda para que no te desmayes) Te encuentras bien? – El todavía no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…estabas hablando-

Tu: Charles…No me dejes sola…no con El- dijiste con los ojos cristalinos-

Ukyo: Que? Qué pasa con Charles? El es solo un mayordomo- dijo confundido-

Tu: NO! Tu no entiendes…él fue quien me secuestro, el Abuso de mi durante todos estos años!- dijiste gritando, mientras sollozabas violentamente-

Ukyo: Que? Pero porque él? De que estás hablando?

Tu: a los 9 años me dijo que me daría un regalo, pero que era secreto, me obligo a ocultarle a mi madre sobre este regalo, para cuando me debía dar este regalo me dio a beber un liquido extraño y me dormí apenas lo probé…para cuando desperté iba en un camión, con golpes por todo mi cuerpo y con una herida en mi tobillo-Le mostraste una cicatriz.

Ukyo: Ahora todo tiene sentido, el era el único que podía tener acceso completo a la seguridad de esta casa, el único que podía hablar contigo libremente, el único que calzaba perfectamente con los retratos hablados de los testigos, Pero nadie lo tomaría en cuanta por lo años que lleva trabajando en este lugar…

Tu: Exactamente- dijiste con un hilo de voz- además que él sabía que una vez que yo estuviera lejos, solo quedaría mi madre, pero debía esperar unos años hasta que el caso quedara completamente olvidado. Si el lograba eliminarla a ella la fortuna correría a el pues ya no tenemos más familia.

Ukyo: (tomándote fuerte de las manos) Sé que esto ha sido complicado para ti, y de verdad lo aprecio, ahora mismo me iré a la corte a-

Tu: No!, no te vayas, no me dejes sola con él, por favor!, Llévame contigo, se que el volverá y me hará daño nuevamente, te lo ruego…-

Ukyo: (Dubitativo) Está bien, hablare con tu madre de esta situación, para ella tampoco es seguro quedarse aquí, Tendremos que seguirle la corriente a charles y decirle que no ha pasado nada, probablemente ustedes dos se vayan a un hotel y-

Tu: (Mientras lo agarras del brazo) No quiero estar con ella, quiero estar contigo-

Ukyo: Lo siento, pero debes estar con tu madre-

Tu: Solo puedo estar segura si estoy a tu lado-

Ukyo: …está bien, vendrás conmigo, te quedaras en el mismo apartamento que yo, pero debemos alertar a tu madre-

Y así Fue como el aviso a su familia de los cambios previstos y consiguió una buena habitación de un hotel…sin embargo ocurrió un acontecimiento algo curioso, como tenias miedo el te sujetaba del brazo, como entraron muy cercanos al Hotel Creyeron que eran marido y mujer, Razón de esto les otorgaron un cuarto matrimonial.

Ukyo:… Que significa esto?- dijo confundido al ver la cama matrimonial-

Tu: Bueno…puede que hayan pensado que tu y yo…

Ukyo: En todo caso tienes razón, entramos bastante juntos, por supuesto que debieron haber tenido una imagen equivocada- dijo mirando hacia un lado-

Tu: Lo siento por causarte tantas molestias, no pensé que podría pasar algo asi, de verdad perdóname.

Ukyo: No, no es tu culpa, solo fue algo que pasó y listo…mira, ya es tarde así que mejor vamos a dormir.

Tu: C-como …dormir?- dijiste nerviosa al ver la cama matrimonial-

Ukyo: Que? Ah- sonrojándose- No, no te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sofá, tu solo descansa-

Tu: Ok…

**Ukyo POV.**

…Y me fui a dormir, al despertar estaba completamente adolorido, no me acostumbro a dormir en el sofá. Cuando me dirigí a despertarla me di cuenta de la tranquilidad con la que soñaba, de verdad parecía un Ángel, Y pensar que es una persona dulce y tierna a pesar de todo lo que le ha tocado vivir, su silueta se marcaba tras las sabanas blancas, y dormía en una posición muy quieta, como si fuera una princesa de un muy alto linaje.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya había pasado una hora que me dedique a observarla, ya era su hora de despertar y de comer algo.

Ukyo: Ya!, despierta, tenemos que empezar el dia-

Tu: (somnolienta) déjame dormir un poco más por favor…-

Ukyo: (dudoso)No!, te levantas ahora-

Tu: enserio, actúas como si fueras mi padre- resignada a la idea de levantarse-

Ukyo: Vamos, necesito ayuda, no esperarás que me haga cargo de ti verdad? estas grande y tomarás responsabilidades-

Tu: Bien, bien…(Susurrando) Gruñon-

Ukyo: (Gritando) Que dijiste?

Tu: NADA! – corriendo al baño

Tendrá más de 20 años pero todavía es una niña, aunque creo que es mi niña…No se qué es lo que siento alrededor de mi pecho cuando estoy cerca de Ella, Será que es la hija que nunca tuve? O será algo más? No lo sé, a estas alturas ya no lo sé.

Solo tengo la certeza de que debo protegerla, ella hizo nacer en mi algo que no sabía que podía hacer, tengo todo un sentido protector que está especialmente dedicado a ella, Creo que será mejor darle desayuno y Llevármela con mis Hermanos, es el lugar más seguro que conozco, mientras nos encargamos de charles sé que ella estará a salvo ahí.

Ukyo: Y? Como está el desayuno?

Tu: es lo más delicioso que he probado.

Ukyo: Según tu madre tu no comías mucho en tu hogar…

Tu: Es que por alguna razón no me gustaba la comida que me servían, era muy plástica, en cambio, cuando tu preparaste esta comida, sentí un sabor diferente, era agradable y atento.

Ukyo: (Anonadado y sonrojado levemente) Oh…Gracias. Emmm –titubeando- Pasemos a otro tema-

Tu: Que sucede?

Ukyo: Te quedarás con mi familia por unos días

Tu: Enserio? Y porque?

Ukyo: Bueno, yo estaré ocupado con tu caso y con el posible arresto de charles, y no te quiero dejar sola, así que te dejare viviendo un tiempo con mis hermanos, es el lugar más seguro que conozco-

Tu: Oh, Gracias, de verdad aprecio lo que estás haciendo por mí, no cualquiera se tomaría tantas molestias-

Ukyo: No te preocupes, es mi deber como abogado Luchar por lo justo, Pero por favor, quédate en ese lugar, tengo completa seguridad de que estarás bien ahí.

**Reader POV (Tú).**

Llegaste prontamente a una Casa grande…no sabías que Ukyo tenía tantos Hermanos, pero se veía como una familia Muy Unida, así que te sentiste cómoda rápidamente. Sin embargo, te llamó la atención que todos los hermanos se acoplaban ante una abeja reina, Ema. Ella al parecer era su hermanastra y también era muy querida por todos, era muy amable y antes de que te dieras cuanta ya eran amigas. Te quedaste a dormir en su cuarto, Fue como una Pijamada permanente, Ella te contaba sus vivencias de adolescente, y tú aun sin saber mucho de la vida la aconsejabas. Fue curioso, pero por el tiempo que te quedaste ahí desarrollaste algo parecido a un sentido maternal. Con Ema para aconsejarla, ya que todos sabemos que la adolescencia es una etapa compleja y difícil, así como dolorosa y bella. Y con Wataru, Ese pequeño se convirtió en una parte importante de tu día a día, Te pedía que Jugarán, que le explicarás ciertas de sus tareas, que lo reconfortarás. Lo querías mucho, Llegó incluso a ser como el hijo que nunca tuviste. Fue esa la razón por la cual sufriste el momento en que el te hizo una pregunta algo difícil de contestar para ti.

Wataru: Te quedarás con nosotros por siempre verdad?

Tu: Mi pequeño…no sabes cuánto me gustaría poderte decir que si, Yo nunca supe cómo era vivir en familia hasta que me vine a quedar aquí, Adoro a Ema, y todos sus hermanos son maravillosos, Y Por sobretodo tu, que te has convertido en mi consentido, Pero el motivo por el que vine aquí probablemente termine pronto….Y una vez que esto se acabe tendré que partir.

Wataru: Pero…porque viniste aquí entonces? Es algo grave?- decía preocupado-

Tu: Bueno, te diré todo. Yo permanecí secuestrada mucho tiempo, y me mantuvieron en pésimas condiciones, y estuve expuesta a muchas cosas. Tanto así que al momento de volver con mi familia no podía decir palabra alguna, el hecho de que este hablando contigo es un gran avance. Tu Hermano, Ukyo, se empeño en buscar justicia, pues sabía que no todos los culpables estaban en la cárcel, y el principal culpable de todo estaba trabajando en mi propia casa, Así que por seguridad me mando con ustedes pues Así estaría completamente a salvo….La verdad estoy muy agradecida con él, pues se ha tomado muchas precauciones conmigo…-Dijiste sonrojándote un poco al pensar en Ukyo, a quien no veías desde hace ya un par de meses-

Wataru comenzó a Llorar, no entendías porque, pero luego el te explico de que se sentía así por todo lo que debiste de haber sufrido, Le explicaste que eso ya era algo superado pero prontamente te integraste a sus lagrimas, pues ambos compartían de algún modo el mismo dolor…definitivamente el era tu niño.

Un día en el que fueron hacía la playa y todos estaban pasándola bien, y Llegó Ukyo. Lo miraste dudosa de si era El efectivamente, pero lo reconociste a la distancia, Corriste a sus brazos con los Ojos Llenos de lágrimas, Hablaron un tiempo y te informo que atraparon a charles y que ahora te encontrabas a salvo.

(Ya conversando en la playa)

Tu: (desanimada) Ah…que bueno, eso significa que debo volver con mi madre entonces…-

Ukyo: Si, ella ya te está esperando ansiosa-dijo incomodo-

Wataru: No!, por favor no dejes que se vaya! 

Tsubaki: (Hacia Ukyo) Enserio?, no harás nada más?- dijo levemente enojado-

Ukyo: de que estás hablando? Ya he cumplido con mi trabajo-

Tsubaki: Vamos se honesto! No lo calles ahora que todo ha terminado, Nos vienes hablando de cuanto la amas desde la primera vez que la viste y que darías todo de ti para salvarla una y mil veces!-

Tu: d-de que está hablando Tsubaki?

Ukyo: (nervioso) De nada!

Azusa: Ya no le mientas, Tsubaki tiene Razón, Ella merece saber la verdad, ya no hay peligro alguno-

Tu: (confundida) de que verdad están hablando Ukyo…?- dijiste algo apenada-

Ukyo: (Tomándote la mano) Ven, Prometo explicarte todo ahora-

Ukyo te llevo a un lugar apartado de la playa, ya estaba atardeciendo y hacia algo de calor, pero había una suave brisa que ayudaba a aquel ambiente.

Ukyo: Bien, Te explico…La verdad es que tú me gustas desde que te vi la primera vez, por eso mi deseo de justicia, no desearía jamás que alguien te hiciera daño…- dijo evitando mirarte a los ojos, estando él algo sonrojado-

Tu: (Llorando de felicidad) Ukyo…que sucedería si te digo que me ha pasado lo mismo desde la primera vez que te vi? Eres el único hombre por el que he sentido algo así, no tengo experiencia en el amor, y tuve algo de duda con respecto a mis sentimientos, Pero ya sé la verdad. Te Amo y mi único deseo es estar cerca de ti.

Ukyo: (sorprendido) Hablas enserio?- dijo algo nervioso-

Tu: (Sonrojada) Si, la verdad es esa, precisamente te pido por todo esto….déjame ser una parte de tu vida, déjame seguir en contacto con Mi pequeño y con Ema…y con todos tus hermanos. Te lo ruego- dijiste con lagrimas en tus ojos y arrodillándote-

Ukyo: Ya eres una parte fundamental de mi vida, Y eres la persona más importante para mí- Pronuncio estas palabras cuando te levanto y en un movimiento rápido te beso.

No podías creer lo que estaba sucediendo, sus cuerpos se encontraban más cerca que nunca, y podías sentir sus palpitaciones ir cada vez más rápidos, al parecer estaba tan nervioso como tú. Sentiste un sabor extraño en sus labios, algo parecido a la miel, una sensación dulce, casi perfecta, tanto que de su perfección te llegaba a hostigar. Se separaron para poder respirar. Y de la mano se dirigieron otra vez al gran grupo de gente que se encontraba en la playa.

Se Organizaron y volvieron a su Hogar, Todos los hermanos ya agotados se dirigían a dormir. Te Ibas a dormir a la Habitación de Ema, sin embargo Ukyo te detuvo y te Llamó a su habitación. Sin decir palabra alguna te dijo que te acercaras a lo que tú Le hiciste caso sumisamente.

Te comenzó a besar de la nada a lo que tu reaccionaste sorpresivamente, pero integrándote al momento sin dificultad, te sonrojaste un poco al sentir que sus manos recorrían tu cuerpo, incluso al sentir que sus manos Comenzaban a rozar parte de tu trasero. Te Sentiste extraña, pero no podías negar que te gustaba que lo Hiciera, Sin Embargo, Sabías perfectamente lo que iba a suceder en aquel momento, el estaba haciendo lo mismo que aquellos sabandijas hicieron contigo durante estos años, pero aun así, lo único que querías era que continuara, querías sentirte mucho más unida con él, querías ser una parte de El….Querías ser suya.

Te Arrebato tu blusa dejándote con tu brasier, mientras que tu le quitaste su cinturón y su pantalón, dejando a la vista sus Boxers negros, Pronto comenzó por deslizarte en la cama, para luego Quitarte la falda con la que andabas aquel día. Siguieron con los besos para que luego fueras tú la dominante, no sabías que estabas haciendo, solo tenias en tu mente que querías fundirte con él en una sola persona, lo besaste en sus labios suavemente, para luego descender por su cuello a base de besos cortos, te fuiste rápidamente al límite de sus bóxers, donde los hiciste trizas hasta más no poder, por supuesto que él no dijo nada, pues estaba completamente de acuerdo en cualquier cosa que quisieras hacer. Saboreaste aquella zona prohibida de tu acompañante, que se encontraba extasiado ante tales sensaciones. Pero cuando estabas finalizando él se puso encima de ti, agarrándote fuertemente de las muñecas, dejándote inhabilitada para moverte, donde ocupo su Lengua para jugar con tu cuello de arriba a abajo, Te arranco tu Brasier en un solo movimiento para seguir jugando con su lengua en ellos, no sabías que sucedía a tu alrededor, solo deseabas que aquel momento jamás tuviera su fin.

El, Con una mano te agarraba fuertemente del pelo, pero no te dolía, es más, te agradaba de un modo muy extraño, Y Con la otra mano se encargo de recorrer tu feminidad, No podías callar tus Gemidos, Hasta que Llegó la Hora del climax, donde él Se estableció dentro tuyo, proclamándote como suya. La velocidad aumentaba y disminuía, mientras que volvía a sujetar tus muñecas con sus manos fuertemente, Llegaste al Orgasmo sorpresivamente, sin poder contenerte con respecto al volumen, Y antes de que te dieras cuenta, ya te encontrabas tirada al lado suyo en la cama, Ambos con la respiración agitada y agotados.

Para el momento en que despertaste no viste a Ukyo, decidiste dormir un poco más, hasta que el Llegó y trató de despertarte. Para cuando estabas en todos tus sentidos el Te mostro una fina cajita pequeña que contenía un Anillo en su interior…

Fin.


	3. El Juego del Amor

**Kaname POV.**

Soy Kaname, el 3º Hijo de la Familia Asahina, Me desempeño como monje en el Club Buddha, Y Aunque no lo aparente soy alguien muy espiritual.

Pero no puedo Evitar formar parte de este Juego que se le conoce como "Amor", Donde aquel que baja la Guardia es el que Pierde. La persona con la que más me gustaba Jugar, Mi pequeña hermanita, Ha decidido abandonar este juego, tanto conmigo, como con todos mis hermanos.

Pero La vida Sigue, Y yo he vuelto al Juego. También a mis actividades normales dentro del Club Buddha, Mi vida se ha vuelto lentamente algo cotidiano, sino fuera por aquellas criaturas que le devuelven el Color a Mi vida, Las Mujeres. Tanta Belleza, tanta delicadeza, me pregunto qué sería de nosotros los hombres sin Ellas.

En este momento estoy viendo a la distancia a nuestra nueva Empleada, Una Mujer que se encargara de la limpieza al parecer, No sé si alguno de mis pervertidos hermanos tuvo la idea, pero la han vestido con un traje muy parecido a los de una maid Europea, Por supuesto que más actual.

Ella estaba preparando la comida y haciendo las Otras labores del Hogar, Puesto que tanto Masaomi y Ukyo estarían Ocupados unas cuantas semanas en sus trabajos, por lo que para el cuidado del Hogar se encargaron de contratarla.

Ella ayudaba a Wataru a estudiar, aconsejaba a mis hermanos y se encargaba de todos los detalles del Hogar, Siempre con una dulce Sonrisa que entregaba a cada uno de nosotros, Actuaba como una criatura Digna y Dulce, Empática…Como todas las Presas fáciles de un Depredador.

Me dirigí a Hablarle, por supuesto que Ella Actuaba diferente conmigo, pues a diferencia de mis hermanos, yo Hablaba directo al grano.

(Mientras ella cocinaba)

Kaname: Y Bueno belleza, Como Te Llamas?- Dije mientras ella estaba de espaldas, cocinando-

X: (Escuchando Musica)…-

Kaname: (Tocándole el hombro) Que No piensas hablarme?-

X: Oh! Lo siento, discúlpeme, me encontraba escuchando música mientras que cocinaba, se le ofrece algo?- Dijo Sumisamente-

Kaname: Tu Nombre y tu número de teléfono…Ah, y también si estas Libre esta Noche-

X: Lo siento señor, Nuestra relación es 100% profesional, Y si no necesita nada más, me disculpara pues debo seguir con mis labores- Dijo cambiando Rápidamente su Actitud-

Kaname: Ya veo, Asi que Eres Una difícil verdad? No me has respondido mis preguntas, No crees que es de mala Educación no contestar lo que te preguntan los demás?-

X: (Irritada) Bueno, si tanto Le interesa…- se da vuelta para escribir en un papel unas cuantas Cosas Y lo Pone dentro del bolsillo de Kaname- Mañana estaré disponible, será mi Día Libre.

Kaname: hablas enserio?- Sorprendido-

X: Si, en ese papel esta todo lo que debe saber. He terminado todos los deberes de Hoy así que me retiro, nos vemos mañana- Dijo con Una Sonrisa coqueta-

Kaname: (Hablando para Sí mismo) mi suerte ha empezado a cambiar…

En el papel que ella me dio venia su nombre, su número telefónico y su dirección, como si me estuviera tentando para que la visitara de vez en cuando.

Si Ella Ya se Veía Sensual con aquel traje de sirvienta, No quiero imaginarme mi reacción cuando la Vi Con Aquel Vestido Negro y Ajustado, Su Cabello que estaba Arreglado con Una rosa y sus Piernas, largas y Esbeltas que caminaban hacia mí.

**Reader POV (Tu).**

Por fin has conseguido Un trabajo estable, o por lo menos que te dure por un par de meses, Pero Te está volviendo los nervios de Punta aquel Playboy de Kaname, Que resulta que es Tu Jefe…Bueno, no directamente, sino que trabajas para la Familia Asahina, es decir, que de algún modo también para él. Te Irrita su Actitud de Casanova, Por lo que cuando Te invito a salir Actuaste algo Fría, pero decidiste Aceptar su invitación para darle Una muestra de lo que el merece, O lo que popularmente se le Llama: "Una Cucharada de su propia medicina".

Te vestiste con Un Vestido Corto Negro que te quedaba apegado a la piel, para mostrar Mejor Voluptuoso Cuerpo, Tu Pelo lo decoraste con una Rosa Roja, y te pusiste unos tacones que le hacían Juego al vestido, Pintaste tus Labios de Un Rojo Intenso, y Te dirigiste hacia el, que había dejado de lado sus vestimentas de Monje y Se había Vestido con ropas "Normales", Que Fueron Una Camisa Levemente Abierta que Remarcaba su Espalda Ancha y su Cuerpo Perfectamente moldeado, Unos jeans Oscuros y unos zapatos de cuero negros. En efecto era muy sencillo, pero se veía bastante atractivo, lo que Ayudaba perfecto al ambiente que querías, un lugar perfecto para generar una eminente atracción.

Te hizo subir a su Auto, Mientras que te llevaba Hacia Una Fiesta VIP, Hablaron de Tu razón para aceptar su invitación, a lo que respondiste con un "Y porque no?" que para el resulto ser una respuesta válida para Él.

Llegaron prontamente, Mientras que el te abría la puerta del auto para que salieras Ya Mucha gente te reconocía, pues lo que él no sabía era que tu viviste en el mundo de las fiestas durante Mucho tiempo, Y que Tenias Reputación de Viuda Negra, Una mujer que volvía Locos a los hombres, y que los ocupaba solo para jugar con Ellos. Una Mujer que era la envidia de muchas y el objeto de deseo de muchos.

Te Permitieron entrar Rápidamente mientras que captabas la mirada de sorpresa de muchos, Como si tuvieran enfrente a una Leyenda. Lástima que Kaname no corría la misma suerte, pues tuviste que decirle al guardia que venía contigo para que lo dejara pasar.

(Ya dentro, en la fiesta)

Kaname: Y que fue eso? Como fue que te dejaron entrar tan rápido?-Dijo Confundido-

Tu: Bueno, Hay Muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- acercándote a él- Yo solía ser La gran viuda negra de las Fiestas- Acercando lentamente tu boca a la suya- …Y Tú serás mi Próxima Víctima- Mencionaste estas palabras mientras que ejerciste una leve presión en sus labios, presión que Llego a ser un beso-.

Se separaron un momento para que el Te trajera algo para beber. Tú te quedaste sentada en una sofá que había por Allí, Hablaste con mucho de tus viejos compañeros de fiesta, Y todavía sentías aquella sensación de que todos te miraban, pero por supuesto, Ya estabas completamente acostumbrada.

Mientras que Kaname traía las bebidas que ustedes dos iban a consumir Viste a lo lejos como El Cantinero Lo detuvo y lo alerto sobre estar contigo.

(En la barra del bar)

Cantinero: Ten Cuidado, Ella es conocida como la viuda negra, Solo está Jugando contigo-.

Kaname: Disculpe?- Tratando de entender la Situación.

Tu: Se puede saber que le estás diciendo a mi Acompañante- Dijiste con un Aire de autoridad que intimido hasta a kaname.

Cantinero: No…nada, yo solo estaba…

Tu: (Sujetándolo por el cuello de su camisa) Si te encuentro Hablándole mal de mí a mis espaldas, Te las verás conmigo, escuchaste?-

Cantinero: Si señorita, pero suélteme por favor, prometo que no se va a repetir-

Tu: Así me gusta…Kaname, Vámonos a otro lado, esto se está volviendo Aburrido-Dijiste caminando hacia la salida-

Kaname: Espera!- siguiéndote-

Todos en aquel Lugar sospechaban ya desde un Principio que Kaname era tu próxima víctima, Resultaba triste que él fuera el único que no lo había notado.

Lo Llevaste a tu apartamento, el creyó que ese había sido el Fin de la cita, hasta que lo invitaste a tomar un "Café", a lo que el acepto.

(Entrando al apartemento)

Tu: Descafeinado?

Kaname: No se, Sorpréndeme- Dijo

Tu: Esta bien, se ve que te gustan las sorpresas- Te lanzaste encima de él Robándole Un beso, que fue correspondido desde el primer momento, Lo guiaste hasta tu cuarto y Lo Tiraste encima de la cama. El susurro a tu Oído "Entonces si eres traviesa" a lo que le respondiste que traviesa no alcanzaba para describirte. El se encontraba completamente poseído por ti, fue entonces que aprovechaste y le esposaste una de sus manos en el respaldo de tu cama.

Kaname: espera, que es esto?- dijo mirando hacia las esposas-

Tu: Recuerdas que dije que eras mi próxima víctima?

Kaname: Sabía que eras traviesa, pero no pensé que de este modo…

Tu: Bueno, fuiste tú quien quiso algo conmigo no? Ahora hazte cargo de las consecuencias-

Te sacaste El vestido mostrando Tu Ropa Interior, Que era Roja Carmesí, Con encajes, mientras que mostrabas también Un látigo. El en su cara mostraba tanto Curiosidad como placer, por lo que actuaste rápido con tal de contestar su interrogante en base a Hechos.

Tu: Sabes? Tienes reputación de Playboy, Y he sabido que te has portado mal..- dijiste mientras Mordías levemente el látigo- Es hora de que pagues tus culpas-

Te Acercaste a él y sujetaste la mano que tenia libre, mientras que te encargabas de vendarlo completamente, para que no pudiera ver nada. Lo besaste ardientemente, mientras que tus manos se apoderaban de aquel Torso perfectamente formado. Comenzaste a Rozar con su cuerpo el Látigo, que tenía una textura algo áspero pero a la vez, suave.

Te Alejaste un Momento de él y desapareciste por unos segundos, pero Luego volviste como si no hubiera sido nada, te Pusiste Encima de Él Colocaste tus Piernas rodeando su torso, Mientras que Comenzaste a Morder su Lóbulo de la Oreja, el gemía, ya sabias que estaba completamente a tu merced.

En Un momento de descuido el Rompió las esposas, a lo que reaccionaste algo sorprendida, sabías que era un Hombre Fuerte, pero no pensaste que tanto.

Kaname: (Agitado) Y cuando va a empezar el Juego?- Dijo mientras se quitaba la Venda-

Tu: Cuando Quieras- dijiste tirando Lejos el látigo, Pues ya no lo Ibas a usar-.

El se tiro encima Tuyo y en un movimiento Rápido Logró Tomar tus Muñecas y dejarte inmovilizada. Se sentía extraño no ser la dominante, sin embargo Te Encantaba, Adorabas aquella sensación de que Alguien te Tomara fuertemente y Que Hiciera Lo que quisiera contigo.

Comenzó Por Besarte el Cuello, Y Morderte Suavemente, Tu Respiración se volvía más agitada mientras que el avanzaba en ti. Pronto Te Arrebato Tu Brasier, Mostrando Tus Pechos, en los cuales el poso sus manos Fuertes y Su Boca, Llenándote de diversas sensaciones, Todas Lujuriosas.

Una de sus manos se dirigió a Tu Feminidad, La cual comenzó a masajear aquella Zona, Logrando Arrebatarte un Gemido que el callo con un beso, El que tú te encargaste de terminar al morderle el labio inferior. El se relamió y continúo con el Acto. Como No querías que él fuera el único que Formara parte de este Juego, Lo diste vuelta, encontrándote tu encima de él, Con tus dos piernas rodeándole el torso nuevamente.

Le Quitaste sus pantalones y su Ropa Interior, para luego introducir en tu delicada boca aquella zona que se te era Prohibida, pero que te resultaba irresistible, Kaname Gemía Otra vez, Y ahora eras tú la dominante.

El Acariciaba tu cabeza, el se encontraba Completamente extasiado, como nunca lo había estado. Y de un momento a Otro se Hizo lugar dentro tuyo, Mientras que tu arqueabas la Espalda ante tanto Placer, El Aumentaba la Velocidad, A lo que tu Aumentabas el volumen de tus gemidos, ya siendo completamente Imposible Callarlos.

Ya al terminar te posaste encima de su Pecho y lo besaste, ya perdiendo completamente la noción del Tiempo.

A la mañana Siguiente Kaname se había despertado en una habitación que no era la suya, Lo cual lo Llenó de una extrañez, Hasta que logró acordarse de todo lo vivido Ayer. Encontró una nota al lado suyo, La leyó y se dio cuenta de tu desaparición, Debías volver a tu trabajo habitual, a lo que él se vistió y se dirigió a su Hogar.

Cuando te encontrabas cocinando otra vez, apareció Kaname, a lo que tú reaccionaste ignorándolo, pues estabas Ocupada. Grande fue tu sorpresa cuando él se poso detrás de ti, con sus manos sujetando tus caderas, atrayéndote hacia El, Por poco te derrites como mantequilla en sus brazos cuando comenzó a besarte el cuello…

Kaname: Gatita, mi pequeña y Traviesa Gatita, Como estas?- dijo con una voz casi susurrada-.

Tu: (Soltando una pequeña risita) Bien, Cocinando Otra vez-

Kaname: Debemos Juntarnos a Jugar más seguido no crees?- dijo mientras que su mano comenzaba a recorrer tu abdomen-

Tu: Si quieres, pero debes saber que perderás Otra vez- dijiste lascivamente

Kaname: Otra vez? Se puede saber cuando he perdido?

Tu: Ayer, No te acuerdas que estuviste Completamente a mi merced?- dijiste mientras sacabas un Par de fotografías de tu escote, Donde aparecía Kaname, esposado y semidesnudo-

Kaname: Por eso fue que Habías desaparecido sin previo Aviso…Interesante…-

Tu: Si, estas fotos resultan ser mi trofeo, que demuestran completamente Mi victoria-

Kaname: No todo está Perdido-dijo acercándose mucho más a ti, haciendo una leve presión en tus labios, la cual tu detuviste-

Tu: Bueno, si quieres que me deshaga de estas fotos tendremos que jugar Otra vez, Y tendrás que ganarme- Dijiste

Kaname: Entonces…Cuando Tienes Tiempo?

Tu: Bueno…Ahora He terminado mis labores, Porque no vienes a mi apartamento y Te doy la Revancha? – Dijiste mientras le robabas un Apasionado Beso- Ya sabes que en el Juego del Amor aquel que baja la guardia es el que pierde, no?-

Kaname: Entonces Perdámonos Juntos…

Fin.


End file.
